Zapped
by Ali-cat wilds
Summary: it all started when a lighting storm Thor him self would hid from. it come in from the west, slowly at first, as if it where working its self up. they could see it come in, every darker every day. then it hit, like a hail storm the gods found unenjoyable it hit. but the rider of this lighting storm, a girl named Sky, must find the help of Hiccup and his friends to face the odds.
1. Thunder Stroms

(Hiccup POV)

it started as a small little black dot.. one Hiccup and toothless thought nothing of. What with it high fishing season, and work to be done. but slowly..it got bigger. And bigger. the little dot took a shape, and the shape turned from just lines to storm clouds. Strong and wild looking.

it was working its way up. that's what Hiccups father said, when he seen it. the chief too, worried about the size of the storm.

it worked its way slowly, always there, but never making a move. Hiccup thought it was some what like a wild dragon.. just there but never coming any closer. Toothless didn't like it as much as any one. the black dragon would look up to the spot the storm was coming in, and make odd little chirps mixed with a hiss. it was like he was talking to another dragon..

Hiccup and his friends where only on Berk for a short stop, they where still working out at the edge, and they got a note saying they needed to come in an help a little with some fishing boats and another scauldron taking out fishing boats.

so he said he would come in with every one,and make sure they rehomed the wild dragon. that was before the storm came in. came in and ruined the planes to fly right back out after the rehoming. once they say the clouds up close, the riders knew it was to big to fly around.

the gang was less then happy. Snotlout whined about it some what, saying he didn't want to deal with his dad in one of his moods. the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut where fine with it. do to the fact there was more people to 'Loki-e'. Fishlegs worried about the night terrors, and hopped they would be fine. Astrid was ok with the idea. she worried because they left Heather back on the base, and she didn't want her being alone. Again...

Hiccup told them there was really no way around the storm. and then it was upon them, like Thor in the battle of ragnarok. it was loud, and it was fast. the dragons all hid in the houses with their riders.

the house was being pushed to its limits, as Hiccup sat on his bed, trying to work on some maps. Toothless was curled up in his rock bed, when a loud flash of lighting, and a crash sounded from out side. the male dragon jumped up, and let out a loud half roar half growl. he growled at a small window Hiccup had in his room. one that was closed off.

"hey,hey..what is it boy?" Hiccup asked his dragon as he moved over and put a hand on Toothless head. the night furry growled loudly again and locked his eyes on the window. Hiccup looked at it, and slowly walked closer , and opened it, just a small bit. out side, the storm lashed out and ripped its claws into any thing. The wind howled more then a screaming death .

the thunder roared and rolled, and lighting danced a twisted and wild path across the sky. Hiccup was about to turn, when he saw it..

the shadow, of a large beast, ripping around the sky. the roar was not only from the storm, but from the animal .lighting danced over its scales, as the young warrior could see what it was..a skirll.. Hiccup couldn't see every thing about it, he was to far. but then he saw the rider.

cloaked in fur, and wrapped in shadows, Hiccup could only widen his eyes and let out a shocked gasp as the rider's head turned. ghost white, and black... A skull. a skull was the riders head. he could only see the rider in the flash of lighting.

but like that, they where gone. Hiccup closed the window and shook his head. looking over at his dragon friend. "you saw that to. Right?" Toothless make a wobbling sound and bobbed his head.

"ya..i thought so to."

Hiccup went to bed, worried, just a little, that something was out there. watching the village.

the storm didn't let up the next day, or the day after that. soon people worried it would never go away. and they would all die from lack of food.

then, it was gone. just like that. the storm was gone, and the village moved out to see what had befallen their homes. the village was... some what still there. homes that where blown in would need to be remade, but on one was hurt,and that was a good thing.

some store houses had been taken out, and the village lost about a mouths worth of winter food. they would have to work hard to replace that.

"Hiccup, could I get a little help with finding some of the dragons that got spooked off over the storm?" Fishlegs asked, walking up to the young warrior, who was trying to help put up a wall with Toothless.

"lost dragons? I thought they where all put away before the storm." Hiccup said rising an eye brow as he turned to his very tall friend.

"turns out, some of the dragons didn't get in the great hall tell last minute. And even then some didn't get past the doors." Fishlegs had a worried look on his face. he always hated to hear about animals, many dragons, that could be hurt.

"ya, and you know what? my dad's is one of them. so if we could I don't know, hurry this up a little that would be great!" Snotlout half yelled half said as his dragon Hook fang came flying in. the red nightmare crashed to the ground with a thud and a smug look on his face  
"ow!Hook fang!" Snotlout yelled.

"ok, ok. me and toothless will help you guys out. may as well get every one in on it. has any one seen the twins and Astrid? " Fishlegs made a face and Snotlout huffed a little.

"the twins are down by the store houses, trying to help. your girlfriend is flying around the village doing gods know what." Snotlout said with another big huff.

Hiccup him self sighed. they soon found their friends, and where just about to fly off when Astrid pulled him aside.

"hey, Hiccup. look I don't want to worry you. but there's been talk around the village. people said when the storm rolled in, they where... seeing things. up in the sky, flying with the lighting. some one said they saw a skulled warrior riding a dragon in the storm." Astrid looked over at the quite Hiccup.

"ya. I saw it too." he said in a hushed voice. so more people saw that. a warrior with a skull and no face, riding in the sky.

"come on. we have to find the dragons."

"Hiccup. aren't you worried this could be something. Bad. you know if this is another rider, it could mean bad news for us." Hiccup turned to look at the young woman, she was standing by her dragon, Storm fly. both where about ready to jump on their dragons and fly up into the sky. to get this show on the road.

"I don't know Astrid. I really don't."

the group had to fly all over Berk. you would think, for growing up there, the riders would know their way around. it took them hours to even find a clue about the dragons.

it was getting later, the sun in the lower part of the sky, when a cry came from one of the twins. it was Ruffnut.  
"look! there's the dragons!" she yelled pointing past the horns of her own two headed dragon she shared and to the ground, where a small thunder of dragons had stopped.

they where high into the woods, where it was some what colder, and by a pool of water. the pool was backed by the mountain."and there's my dads! Yes!" Snotlout yelled with a wild smug look. Hiccup could see the dragons all quietly drinking water.

"but why didn't they just fly home?" he asked thinking out loud.  
"maybe they got lost." Tuffnut said with one of his carefree looks.

the riders came down and landed close to the dragons. non of them looked hurt.  
"great, lets get the dragons and go home!" four , one Gronckle, one Hideous Zippleback , one Monstrous Nightmare.

"hey wait..where's my dad's dragon?" Snotlout asked, looking around. "it was just here!" the young warrior pointed to the pool where the dragons where drinking.  
"don't worry, I'm sure its around here some where." Astrid said in a easy voice. they looked at the pool, then every one's heads moved to the left when a pained dragon cry echoed from a small little canyon like spot hiding behind the brush.

"come on!" Hiccup yelled, as Toothless dived off to find the maker of the sound. the ground twisted and turned as the riders darted around rocks, and trees.

they soon came to a small opening, and found sitting in it a Nadder. Snoutlouts dad's dragon. it was sitting on a grassy floor, with the walls of the canyon around it.

"oh thank Thor!" Fishlegs said with a sigh. then one of the twins let out a loud "wow" beside the Nadder, sitting on its own hunches , was a dragon known for its power to use lighting and ride the storms. a skirll..

the skirll was a dark purple, with lighter shades of purple on its wings. scars covered the wings, and some on its trail from past fights. a lighting shaped one was a cross the eye closest to them.

Toothless and the dragons all growled. not forgetting the last skirll they had to fight. Hiccup put a hand on his dragon's head. "easy boy. ok, lets move in nice and slo-"

"forget that! lets get my dad's dragon back!" Snotlout yelled, as him and Hook fang dived past at a crazy speed. Snotlout let out a war cry as they did this. Hiccup sighed and the rest of them dived after the nightmare dragon.

the skirll looked up and let out a loud roar, lighting glowing in it mouth. "give me back that dragon you-" Snotlout was cut off by a masked person jumping in the way of the path he took. a white skull mask.

he let out a shocked yelp, as Hook fang crashed into the side, away from the person.  
"what the!"

(End of Hiccup POV)

he crashed into the side, and every one landed, looking at the rider and dragon, then the skirll and masked warrior.  
"its real.." one of the twins said with a gasp. the warrior looked at them from under their mask. and up close every one could see it was a woman. the shirt she had on showed off her small body and they could see a light purple skirt around her hips.

"wait, whats real?" Fishlegs said in a hushed worried voice.  
"duh the Lighting Rider."  
"Gezz Fishlegs."

"who are you?" Hiccup asked, getting off Toothless. every could see, the masked woman had a thing in her hands. it was wrapping, she had been putting it around the hurt dragons foot. only Hiccup saw that she was trying to help.

"wait!" he yelled, stopping the group for attacking. "wait?! she has my dads dragon!" Snotlout growled. the twins nodded, and Fishlegs looked unsure. Astrid looked at Hiccup.

"look, she's helping. there's something on the dragon's foot." he pointed, and it was easy to see a stick cutting into the dragon.  
"aw, poor girl, that dragon is hurt!" Fishlegs said with a little worried whine.

they all stopped moving, and the masked woman fixed what she could on the dragon's leg. she patted it and moved to face the group of riders. her own dragon behind her like a shadow.

"care to take off your mask?" Hiccup asked raising an eye brow.  
"uhh Hiccups the lighting rider can't take off their mask..duh their face is burned beyond like..burned."  
Hiccups shot the Twins a mean glare, then looked back to the rider.  
"you can see our faces. but we can't see yours." the girl nodded and put her hands to her helmet . it slipped off, and from under it a water fall of red hair fell free, framing a face with blue eyes.

the woman raised her own eye brow and smiled a little. "and now you see mine." her voice was some what song like, just so and she had amazing blue green eyes with her red hair.

"my names Sky. and you are?"


	2. Meeting each other

Sky's blue green eyes looked at each rider in turn. six. a good number,with their dragons. her skirll let out a shrill call and growled, lowering its self ready to attack.

"its ok boy. stand down.." Sky said, putting a hand on the head of her dragon. a small lighting trail went up her arm,and for a minute, her hair floated about her, then she pulled away and her hair fell back down .

"and you are?" she asked, raising an eye brow at the people.  
the leader, tall, brown hair and had a nightfurry coughed for a minute then nodded. "I'm Hiccup, these are my friends, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid." he pointed to each friend in turn and Sky nodded.

Sky took in each rider in turn. like she had seen their leader was one of the taller ones, with shaggy brown hair, gemstone green eyes, and an armored suit. Sky noted he had a fake foot. she tipped her head a little when she saw it. not trying to be rude to the people that had more dragon power then her. it was just... something she didn't think she would see.

beside the leader, Hiccup, was a young women. she was taller then Sky, and hand middle of the back blond hair in a braid. the woman had baby blue had a spiked skirt, with some armored padding on her shoulders.

the one called Fishlegs was bigger. bigger boned, and the tallest of the riders group. he had blond hair, and what Sky would call a baby face. his eyes where holly was unsure as he got off his little dragon. he was the soft one Sky could tell. he was looking over at Amp with a half fear half worried look.

then there was the twins. Ruff something and Tuff what ever? was it? Sky couldn't really tell then apart at first. she then could tell one was more of a girl but the voice and hair. Ruffnut was the same size as her brother, with long blond hair like him. she had it put in odd lumpy low pigtails, her brother had them in dreadlocks . both had cornflower blue eyes.

the last was the one Hiccup called Snotsometing... he was about Sky's size, maybe a little taller, with black hair, that could pass for dark brown, and electric blue eyes. his helmet had twisted horns on it, and he looked less then happy to be with the riders, or that Sky was still there..

the dragons all moved closer to each other, letting out little growls as they tried to bump noses. Hook fang let out a loud growl, and Amp hissed as the nightmare flared up into flames. the skirll flashed and lighting blasted around him. making him glow.

"Hook fang, chill!" Snotlout half growled half sighed. he was a little red faced.  
"Amp! down!" Sky yelled, snapping her fingers. the male dragon just hissed and moved closer, still charged up.  
"hey,its ok big guy. .." Sky said, putting a hand to the saddle, the only thing not charged up. the dragon dimed down a little and fang was still blazing strong and growled loudly.

"Hooky. Come on your making us look bad.."Snotlout said in a hissed voice. the dragon looked at him, snorted and growled again. he never did any thing he was told.

but both male dragons still let out hiss's at each other. it was less over a new dragon and more over trying to keep their rider safe,and territory . Hook fang didn't like the idea of another male dragon, one just as head strong as him self, being around.

Sky, slowly moved from Amp's side, and held out a hand. the nightmare hissed at her and eyed the small female up and down. slowly, never taking her eyes of the large flaming hot dragon, the rider bowed and waited. and slowly the dragon dipped his head back.  
his flams went out, and a little hiss came from him, as he moved back to his riders side.

"what was that?" the one called Hiccup asked sky with a little raised eye brow look.  
"if you show a dragon respect it will show it back." she said coming out of her bow and looking at the other riders.

Sky moved a little closer, slowly. she wanted to get to see them..well some what. as was closer, looking at each one in turn.  
"how long have you been...riders?" the group looked to Hiccup.  
"uhh...funny story there.."he said with a little smile.

"we forgot. like half the time we don't remember.." a twin said.  
"ya, but like you don't remember a lot dude." the other said.  
"oh ya..."

"are you alone? like do you fly alone?" the girl..what was it? Astrid, asked. as if on cue there was a raddling sound and another pair of foot steps.

turning, Sky saw her friend come out. her friend was another woman, walking right beside a young Bonenapper. the Napper was black, with her ghost white bone armor.

"what the.." the one called Fishlegs gasped. "ya, I have a friend. riders. meet Tibia and Ella." the riders look at the one called Ella. she was not showing her self well. with a mask, that looked like a humans skull, unlike Skys skull mask that was just a half face style and painted on her helmet this one was a REAL mask, to make the wearer look like they where just a skull.

"uh...Hi?" Fishlegs said with an unsure wave to Ella. who was standing close to her dragon Tibia. the rider said nothing as Sky huffed a little.  
"El, your flipping them out.." there was another sigh, this time from Ella.  
"your no fun Sky... you know that?" it had a small chuckle at the end as the mask came off. this woman had her hair back in a pony tail, brown locks out of her face, showing her green eyes.

besides her long black cloak with white fur , she had on a long sleeve green shirt, brown belt, brown boots, and pants. it was some what unlike Sky's outfit, witch was a fur shoulder wrap from a light cream colored animal, brown boots with grey fur on them, light brown ish grey leggings or pants, a light brown shirt that was half sleeved, and a light purple grey skirt that was cut at both legs for movement.

"ok, so Ella, T. meet Hiccup, Astrid, Fish...something, twins and Snot nose? if it?"Sky asked rasing an eye brow."i only did just meet you all and can't be blamed for forgetting names..i don't even know the dragon's names.." she told them with a smile as they all held in their laugher.

"Snot nose? got to remember that one!" Fishlegs laughed as Snotlout shot him a hard glare.  
I like her!" the girl Twin, Ruffnut said, laughing so hard she fell of her dragon.  
"can we keep her? please Hiccup?!" she asked from the ground.  
"ya we're walk her, and feed her, and play with her!" Tuffnut said as he too had fallen off his dragon's head.  
"guys I don't think Sky, or Ella, wants to live with you two." Astrid said with a little chuckle. Hiccup nodded his head, still laughing a little." she has a point." he told the twins as they picked them self up off the ground and got back on their dragon.

the riders let the dragons all meet each other. Toothless was the first to move closer to Amp. after a little bit, the dragons where soon bobbing their head,and chirping to each other, they ended up racing around the pool of water. Snotlouts dad's dragon lay in the shade watching . her foot was still hurt.

the riders all sat down on the rocks a little way away from the pool and talked, some what watching the dragons.  
"so we two have been flying with the thunder storm?" Hiccup asked, looking over at Sky and Ella when they told a little on them selves.  
"Well duh. I mean I ride a skirll , ya Amp can fly out side storms but he powers up better in them." Sky told the group of riders.

"but how did you find a skirll? the last one we had to fight was really hard to get close to." Fishlegs asked, eyes wide.  
"ya and what about that bone dragon? is she friendly? can I ride her?" Tuffnut asked, looking with wide eyes at Tibia. the female dragon snorted and growled a little when she felt eyes on her.

Sky looked over at Amp. a little smile creeping up her lips."i didn't find Amp. he found me. some years ago, I worked for some...people...and they had some dragons. where i'm from, yes we have dragons too. but any ways, they got in a new dragon, and it was a wild skirll. Amp's young, see how his nose spike doesn't' cruel back yet? and he doesn't have any chine spikes? young."

"but any ways, they got this new dragon in, and after a time, I had to go cheek on him. another dragon had ripped into him rather good, that's why he has scars and three snapped tail spikes. but I helped him heal.

it was slow at first, but we slowly became friends. them one day, he helped me get out. I don't wanna go into boring details with you guys. after that we ran into these two and started going from island to island. " Sky smiled a little. sure she left out a tone of things. but this group of riders didn't need to know her past.

"and what about you?" Astrid looked to Ella. "if its all the same. I would rather not say.." Ella said in a little voice. she was shy, by thor's hammer not even Sky knew about her past.

Hiccup nodded and smiled a little."hey its ok. we don't need to know every thing."  
the group sat and talked for a little longer. "hey it is getting a little late Hiccup. don't you think we should go back to the village?" Fishlegs as looking unsurely up at the sky. the sun was starting to creep slowly away, from noon, to later. the air was cooler to.

"ya, I know your right. we should get going." Hiccup got up, the other riders sighed and did the same, calling the dragons away from the pond to mount up and get ready.  
they would help the female dragon with her hurt leg fly back to the village, along with the other three they had found.

Hiccup had jumped onto Toothless and looked back at the new riders."you guys..wanna come along? it can get kind of lonely out here. even with a friend. you could stay back at the village with us. we have lots of room." Sky looked to her dragon and friends.

she didn't know. they did just meet them, and well besides landing onto the island the riders called home, they could just attack them now. Sky was out numbered by far with her friend and two dragons.

"alright..we can go with you.." she nodded and hey made quick work of their camp. the ride home was easy. moving the lost dragons along, and making sure the hurt one didn't land wrong when they came into the village.

Sky had only seen it once, in the thunder storm when she was riding Amp over it, playing in the lighting. it looked Kind of nice down there. with its dragons, and villagers. as they landed, the dragons with out riders moved off. The hurt female was given over to a man with a hook for a hand and one leg. he looked over at the new riders, who had their mask off.

Hiccup shook his head and the man walked off to take care of the hurt dragons leg.  
"come on. we can show you around if you want?" Hiccup said, with a half lop sided smile. they nodded and Sky watched as the dragons let their riders off. she her self got off her own dragon, Amp let out a loud purr as his rider put a hand on his muzzle.

Ella didn't really want to get off, but found her self getting off the dragon she had any ways. the group showed the new comers around, to the feeding zones, the sky race track, so to say, where the twins chuckled and said they where starting up dragon races.

it all sounded cool. the great hall was their next stop. where the dragons could come into the hall in side the was kind of cold, with no big fires going. the walls had hangs off art work. warriors of long ago, and some from now. dragons, warriors the colors.

Sky looked at it all, and a half smile came to her face. it kind of looked like the hall at her old home. there was a loud shot, that made her jump, and Amp flare up into lighting , and she looked to see a very big man, with red hair and bread walking to them.

"Hiccup, who are your friends?" he asked, looking at Sky,Amp,Ella,and Tibia . Sky put a hand out to stop Amp from growling and hushed him.  
"hi..I'm Sky. this is Amp." she said nodding. the way the man acted you would know he was their leader.  
"I'm Ella and this is Tibia." the man nodded.

"Hiccup, its nice your bringing home friends, but you really have to get ready with the others.."  
Hiccup sighed, and ever one watched him."I know dad, I know. I was just looking for some lost dragons when we found these guys. I mean, how can you not stop with a skirll and a bonenapper around?" the taller man nodded and let out a deep chuckle

"well yes I can see that. I mean, a skirll did just light its self up in lighting. and the Napper is something Gobber was amazed by."

every one kind of just nodded along.  
"but go get ready. race day in the morning." and with that he walked away.  
"you guys have a race coming up?" Sky asked eyeing them.

"ya. you wanna join in? I mean I do need more peoples butts to kick." Snotlout said puffing out his chest.  
"not this time. I like to sit back and watch fist. then slash my way in and win. besides, I don't wanna hurt your nightmare.." Ella chuckled at Sky tone of voice.

every one kind of did to. the girls where then shown to their place. they would have their own house, for now.

Sky looked out the window, with Amp by her side. the storm was moving away and her dragon whined a little.  
"its ok Amp. We're get it.. we wont let it get away from us this time.. "


End file.
